


Dinner

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (Although who's to say they wouldn't go out to dinner otherwise?), 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU(ish) - Modern, AkuRoku - Freeform, Date Night, Eating out, Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Restaurants, feeding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas reached for the spoon.</p><p>"Uh uh." Axel held it away. "Just open your mouth."</p><p>Roxas frowned. "Axel..."</p><p>"Come on, Roxas. Say 'ahh'."</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Going on a date.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

"Would you stop fidgeting, Roxas?"

Roxas winced, flashing an embarrassed smile at Axel. "Sorry, I just... I've never been to a place like this."

Axel grinned. "It's a restaurant. It's a place where actual humans make food for you instead of the Dusks around the Castle." He picked up his menu. "So, what do you want? I swear, Xemnas needs to pay for us to have a dinner out once in awhile. I live off of discount Moogle snacks _way_ too often."

Roxas picked up his menu. "I don't even know what half of this stuff _is_."

"Hmm... Well, you like chicken, right? And pizza. Pasta? Like spaghetti and stuff," he clarified.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I like spaghetti. But I've had that before."

"Okay. What about... oh! Chicken bruschetta pasta!" Axel jabbed at Roxas's menu where the pasta in question was listed.

"Is it good?"

Axel nodded. "Mhmm. So is anything with shrimp. Or marinara. Or alfredo."

Roxas laughed. "I'll get that, then, I guess. Brush-whatever it was."

"Chicken bruschetta," Axel said, leaning back in his chair. "So many choices... Now I don't know what to get."

Roxas smiled and reached for his drink.

(He had something Axel called ‘pop’. It was fizzy and made his mouth tingle, kind of like an elixir. Axel had beer. [He had let Roxas try it when no one was looking and Roxas had almost spit it out immediately afterwards, much to Axel's amusement.])

* * *

 

Roxas licked sauce from the corner of his mouth, scrubbing his hand across his lips.

"So, you like it, then?" Axel asked, jabbing his fork at Roxas's pasta.

Roxas nodded. "Uh huh. The... the pasta bit's different than spaghetti. Skinnier or something. Smaller?" he guessed, twirling the pasta around his fork.

Axel nodded. "Angel hair instead of spaghetti noodles."

"And the stuff is sweet," Roxas added, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth and then jabbing a piece of chicken afterwards to add.

Axel grinned. "There's nothing like a good pasta experience. Although," he added, leaning back in his chair, "there's nothing that beats a juicy steakburger with fried mushrooms and garlic fries." He patted his stomach.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Unlike with Axel, he was unable to pack away food at an disturbingly alarming rate. He was just finishing his pasta, where Axel had scarfed the burger and was finishing the last few fries.

"What should we get for dessert?"

"You're _joking_ ," Roxas said.

"I can't joke. I don't have a heart," Axel retorted with a sarcastic grin. "But, seriously, we could share. My treat." His eyes lit up. "What about an ice cream sundae?"

"... A ‘sunday’?" Roxas repeated. "What's that?"

Axel's enthusiasm was almost contagious as he launched into an explanation.

Roxas had barely finished his pasta when the waiter delivered the sundae.

" _How_ can you still have room for this? I'm stuffed," Roxas muttered, although, he had to admit: that sundae business looked pretty good. Hot fudge, Axel called it. Vanilla ice cream with layers of hot fudge and then more ice cream and more fudge and the chocolate drizzle on top.

"Here." Axel dug his spoon into the ice cream concotion and offered it to Roxas. "Taste it and you won't ask again."

Roxas reached for the spoon.

"Uh uh." Axel held it away. "Just open your mouth."

Roxas frowned. "Axel..."

Axel looked at his spoon and then at Roxas. "Come on, Roxas. The ice cream's melting and the hot fudge is getting cold. Say ‘ahh’."

And just like that, Roxas's face went red and he huffed in irritation, but, like Axel _knew_ , he had a weakness for ice cream and ended up leaning forward and opening his mouth to let Axel spoon-feed him.

"There you go," Axel said. "That wasn't hard, was it?"

Roxas turned his head away as the ice cream melted between his teeth. He licked chocolate from his lips. "... No," he muttered.

Axel laughed. "Do you like it?"

"I can feed myself."

"I was talking about the ice cream."

Roxas hated how easily he could blush, especially considering he didn't, apparently, have a heart or anything. "Oh. Yeah. It's good."

Axel smiled and leaned forward, folding his hands beneath his chin.

Roxas looked at him warily. "What...?"

"Your turn," Axel said. "Feed me."

"No! Axel!" Roxas spluttered into silence before sighing. "Fine." He picked up his spoon and scooped up some of the ice cream, holding it out to Axel.

"You're agreeable tonight."

Roxas shrugged.

Axel leaned forward the rest of the distance to take the bite of ice cream. But, at the last second, Roxas jerked the spoon up so that Axel's nose landed in the ice cream instead.

Axel went reeling back, spluttering and complaining and _"Roxas!"_ ing, grabbing at his napkin to scrub the ice cream and fudge from his nose.

Roxas just smiled and leaned back, pulling the ice cream sundae with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of 'going on a date' because, well, food. Food is good. Food creates possibilities.
> 
> (Actually inspired by a date scene from _Rune Factory 4_ , the video game. I just added, you know, the slash. xD)
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or any affiliated characters. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix. [I also don't own _Rune Factory_ , since I mentioned it.] Thanks for reading!


End file.
